


Просто бизнес

by balsana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana





	Просто бизнес

— «А-ну-бис», — тонкие пальцы Сары Райдер шагают по его предплечью, где напоминанием о глупой юности чернеют стилизованные жирные буквы. — Что это? Название космической станции?  
Рейес ловит ее пальцы и по очереди целует розовые подушечки. Руки у Сары все в свежих шрамах и царапинах, но ладони все равно мягкие, как у массажистки, что обслуживает клиентов в закрытом заведении недалеко от космопорта. Райдер смеется и пытается высвободить руку, но Рейес держит крепко.  
— Расскажи.  
— Так называлась старая консервная банка, приписанная к ИФА. Я служил там перед тем, как стать замороженным полуфабрикатом на борту «Нексуса».  
— Если это «старая консервная банка», то к чему тогда татуировка?  
— Ну, в две тысячи сто семьдесят восьмом я был куда более впечатлительным, чем сейчас.  
— Тебе было?..  
— Двадцать три.

Серая спортивная сумка, потертая куртка, диплом пилота, звенящая пустота в кармане и вагон нахальства — вот и весь капитал выпускника летного училища. Космопорт в Цитадели поражает своими размерами, и Рейес, засунув руки в карманы, в некотором оцепенении стоит, разглядывая огромный турианский крейсер, зависший над одним из доков. Челноки снуют туда-сюда, поднимая шум, сверкая посадочными огнями, и все это совсем не похоже на училище с его списанными шаттлами, на которых доверяли совершать первые полеты салагам вроде него.  
— Сержант Видаль?  
У лейтенанта замученный вид и немного помятая форма — в училище капитан О’Коннор за такое гонял на гауптвахту вне очереди.  
— Прибыл для прохождения службы, — рука к виску, ступни вместе, спину выпрямить.  
— Лейтенант Мириам Сандерс. Вольно, сержант, — усталый вздох. — Здесь вам не Первый флот. Идемте.  
Рейес подхватывает с пола сумку и следует за лейтенантом, держась на некотором отдалении. Они проходят мимо поста СБЦ, где на них не обращают ни малейшего внимания, и поворачивают к доку М-3. В нем нет ни одного корабля, кроме замызганного шаттла с аббревиатурой ИФА на борту. До последнего Рейес надеется, что им не туда, но Сандерс нажимает кнопку на терминале и бурчит в интерком:  
— Открывай люк, Фарнези.  
Когда они оказываются внутри, Рейес долго не может привыкнуть к пыльной полутьме после яркого освещения Цитадели, и норовит промазать мимо ответной части застежки ремня безопасности. Пилот хихикает, но замолкает тотчас же после сурового окрика Сандерс. Рейес набирается смелости и спрашивает:  
— Это ваш корабль, мэм?  
— Еще чего, — фыркает, не оборачиваясь, лейтенант. — «Анубис» в ремонте после недавней вылазки, а это используется для перевозки грузов.  
Через сорок минут они стыкуются к огромному дредноуту «Кобертура», и Сандерс исчезает в неизвестном направлении, вручив Рейесу предписание явиться к начальнику штаба. Он идет плохо освещенными коридорами и думает о том, что обязательно будет просится под начало Мириам Сандерс.  


В следующий раз он встречает ее спустя год в одном из баров на Омеге: лейтенант Сандерс сидит за стойкой в компании какого-то турианца, скорее всего, из местных. Вместо строгой формы Альянса систем на ней узкие штаны и достаточно откровенная майка для такого местечка. Интересно, в курсе ли командование, как проводит время младший офицерский состав?  
— Эй, сержант!  
Гребнеголовый уже свалил, и место рядом с Сандерс свободно, так что ноги сами несут Рейеса к стойке.  
— Нравится служба? Как тебя там… — Сандерс, пошатываясь, щелкает пальцами в попытке вспомнить его имя.  
— Видаль, мэм, — услужливо подсказывает Рейес, стоя навытяжку.  
— Мы не на «Кобертуре», Видаль, так что вольно, — весело отмахивается та и опрокидывает в рот бокал с чем-то зеленым. — Выпьешь?  
Рейес опускается на барный стул, не в силах перестать наблюдать, как в ложбинку между грудей Сандерс медленно стекает капля воды, сорвавшаяся с донышка бокала.  
— Я слышал, у вас в команде освободилось место, — вырывается у Рейеса, который в курсе последних новостей флотилии и знает, что пилот «Анубиса», которым командует Сандерс, был недавно списан «на берег» за нарушение устава.  
— Верно, — щурит глаза Сандерс, изучая Рейеса с головы до ног. — Надоело возить почту?  
— Я хороший пилот, мэм, и я могу гораздо больше.  
Спустя пару часов Рейес получает не только место пилота на N-503 «Анубис», но и Мириам Сандерс, делающую ему минет в тесной туалетной кабинке. Он смотрит на двигающуюся взад-вперед кудрявую шевелюру в районе своего пупка и ощущает себя властелином мира.  


У девицы ярко-красные волосы, огромная серьга в носу и на теле нет живого места: все покрыто причудливыми татуировками. Она, высунув от усердия язык, водит машинкой по предплечью Рейеса, выбивая на смуглой коже слово «Анубис». Смеясь, Мириам говорит, что теперь она может безошибочно обнаружить его тело среди обломков челнока, случись что. Все свободное от дежурств время они проводят вместе в ее каюте, проверяя на прочность мебель и переборки, и Мириам беззлобно ворчит, что из-за него она совершенно забросила отчеты и регулярно получает выговоры. В ответ Рейес самоуверенно хмыкает и целует ее шею, от чего кожа Мириам покрывается мелкими мурашками.  
— Хочу тебя снова, — шепчет она.  


Военный прокурор зачитывает приговор громко и четко, а Рейес смотрит на ботинки начальника штаба и прикидывает, сколько этот сукин сын поимел на последней сделке. Слова «…нарушил армейский устав, подверг опасности экипаж судна, поставил под угрозу выполнение операции… уличен в связях с преступной группировкой… » не вызывают в нем никаких эмоций, хотя имеют к нему самое прямое отношение. Он поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Мириам, которая смотрит на него с какой-то жалостливой усмешкой, от которой Рейесу становится тошно. Интересно, как часто она обсуждала его со своим приятелем-турианцем с Омеги? Называли ли они его между собой дурачком, смеялись ли над его наивностью, когда он согласился взять на борт тот контейнер «для срочной доставки»? Сколько вообще пилотов перебывало за это время на «Анубисе»?  
—…уволить из рядов вооруженных сил Альянса систем с лишением всех званий. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.  
Все молча расходятся, а Мириам, проходя мимо него, негромко бросает:  
— Извини, Видаль. Просто бизнес, ничего личного.

— Рейес? — голос Сары отвлекает его от раздумий. — Так ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь про «Анубис»?  
— Боюсь, детка, что эта глупая история будет тебе совсем не интересна, — Рейес, очнувшись окончательно, сгребает ее в охапку и опрокидывает обратно на простынь. Сара с любопытством смотрит на него:  
— Ну, а все-таки?..  
— Могу сказать только одно: ненавижу контрабандистов.  
У Сары округляются глаза:  
— Но ведь ты сам…  
Хмыкнув, Рейес запечатывает ей рот поцелуем.  
Просто бизнес, Первопроходец, ничего личного.


End file.
